This invention relates to p-phenoxybenzotrichloride and to the preparation thereof. The compound p-phenoxybenzotrichloride is useful as a chemical intermediate in the preparation of various pesticides and polymers.
Aromatic polyketone polymers having excellent melt processability are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,314. The preferred monomer for the preparation of such polyketone polymers is p-phenoxybenzoyl fluoride. This monomer is prepared by fluorination of p-phenoxybenzoyl chloride. Various methods for the preparation of p-phenoxybenzoyl chloride are known in the literature. In general the known method prior processes which may be employed in the preparation of p-phenoxybenzoyl chloride are multi-stepped processes which are costly and frequently complicated by the presence of undesirable impurities stemming from undesired side reactions or from the presence of reactants and/or catalysts employed.
It has now been found that p-phenoxybenzoyl chloride may be prepared in excellent yield and high purity by a novel process involving the use of a heretofore unknown compound, p-phenoxybenzotrichloride.